Cross-Section Worksheet
Return Home, to RSAP-V3 Wiki Cross-Section Worksheet The Cross-Section Worksheet is where data is entered for the comparison of alternative roadside and median cross-sections. At this point in the data input process the number of highway segments and the number of alternatives have already been defined in prior Worksheets, however, the roadside and median Terrain for each segment in each alternative must be added to the model. The cross-sections may vary by alternative, by segment, or both. The roadside and median cross-section input data is used to select trajectory paths in the analysis of roadside Encroachments. The trajectory data was developed using the 890 crash reconstructions in NCHRP 17-22. These trajectory paths are distributed with RSAPv3 and used in the analysis. When entering data, an appropriate cross-section that best represents the design scenario should be selected. Rollovers on Terrain and embankments are not listed as a hazard in the Alternatives Worksheet although rollover does appear in the Severity Worksheet. RSAPv3 automatically includes a Terrain rollover hazard and bases the probability of a rollover occurring on the cross-sectional information provided in this worksheet. Unlike earlier versions of RSAP, it is not necessary to identify an embankment, ditch or slope hazard since RSAPv3 assumes that whenever there is a change is cross-section slope there is a chance of rollover. After the cross-section data entry is complete, press the "Analysis" tab to move to the analysis phase. Note that pressing the analysis button does not change the worksheet, but does change the RSAP Controls Dialog Box. Process RSAP comes pre-loaded with a variety of common highway cross-sectitons. For example, is all the roadside and median slopes are 6H:1V throughout the project, the "All 6:1" pre-loaded cross-section should be used. If the appropriate cross-sections were defined previously on the Alternatives Worksheet, simply select the "Copy Defaults to All Segments" and the default cross-section for each alternative will be copied into each segment for that alternative. If some segments in a particular alternative have different cross-sections than others, select the "Assign X-Sections to Segs and Alts" button. This will change the user input area in the upper left to yellow highlighted cells indicating that user input can be accepted. Select the cell for the segment and alternative you wish to change. A drop down menu is available where you can select any of the cross-sections in the list. Proceed until all the segments have the desired cross-sections. If you would like to define a new cross-section, double-click on any pre-loaded cross-section in the list. It will usually save time if you pick the one closest to the new cross-section you wish to define. When you double click the cross-section in the list, the cross-section input area is turned yellow on the right side of the screen. This area allows you to enter the offset and slope at up to eight points for the primary roadside, the opposing roadside and the median as applicable to the selected Highway Type. A graph showing the cross-section is provided just above the input area so you can see exactly what you are specifying. When you are satisfied with the shape of the cross-section, select "Save X-Section" to add your new cross-section to the list (you may have to scroll the list down to see your new cross-section). You may also delete cross-sections in the list using the "Delete X-Section" although there is no harm in leaving unused cross-sections in the list and, in fact, they may come in handy in the future. When all the cross-sections you desire are in the list, assign them to the approriate segments and cross-sections as discussed above. When all the cross-sections have been assigned to all the appropriate segments and alternatives proceed to the analysis portion of RSAP by selecting the Analyze tab. Buttons There are six buttons available on the X-Section Tab in the RSAP Controls Dialog BoxScribble6. The buttons are context sensitive so they do not all appear at the same time but, rather, appear based on your previous selections and the status of the data in the Cross-Section Worksheet. · Copy Defaults to all Segments · Assign X-Section to Segs and Alts · Delete X-Section · Alternative Info - This button returns the user to the Alternatives WorksheetScribble40. · Analysis - This button advances the user to the analysis tab in the RSAPv3 Controls Dialog Box. · Save X-Section - This button saves the cross-section shown in the cross-section definition area and adds it to the list of cross-sections that can be selected.